1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic fire-extinguishing device for an oil burner, and more particularly to such an automatic fire-extinguishing device for an oil burner using a movable shielding plate which is adapted to operate at the occurrence of earthquakes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device for automatically carrying out the fire-extinguishing of an oil burner at the occurrence of earthquakes which uses a movable shielding plate has an advantage that it carries out the fire-extinguishing also when any trouble such as failure in the vertical operation of a wick occurs. However, the fire-extinguishing of an oil burner at the occurrence of such trouble by a conventional fire-extinguishing device often lacks reliability and generally is not carried out with a simple operation.
Thus, it is highly desired to develop an automatic fire-extinguishing device using a shielding plate adapted to operate at the occurrence of earthquakes which can positively and simply operate at the occurrence of any trouble as well as the occurrence of earthquakes.